Lovey-Dovey 101: Guide for Idiots & Assholes
by Byakuran
Summary: Yokoyama Mami actually didn't even think about getting a boyfriend and she surely did not want one like Hanamiya Makoto but somehow she ended up with him and now just can't get rid of him. Besides this none of them have the slightest idea of how to be a "normal" couple and only heaven knows how and if it will work out, Hanamiya x OC, at times Hara x OC
1. Pale Pink Love Letters

Somehow I never managed to stay awake during the last lesson. I always ended up falling asleep in the middle of class and didn't wake up until the school bell finally rang or sometimes, even until the school closed and I was awakened by one of the cleaning ladies who found me passed out drooling on my table.

"Yokoyama-chan!" A female voice calling my name suddenly reached my ears and ripped me out of my dreams. "Eh? Is class already over?" I mumbled still sleepy as I rubbed wary of my makeup the sleep out of my eyes, before looking around the classroom- Viridian green orbs meeting the Cambridge blue eyes of the prez, Aoyama Chizuka.

"Ah, Aoyama? What is it?" I asked absentmindedly as I started to pack my notebooks in my backpack, waiting for the black haired girl in front of me to talk.

"Well,.. u-uhm.." She began to mutter as the blood shot in her cheeks while I just looked at her confused waiting for her to finally say what was on her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to say it the words just wouldn't come out.

A silent sigh escaped my lips as I watched Aoyama avert her gaze in embarrassment before I carefully put her hands into mine, causing her to startled jump back because of the sudden contact, before looking at me with glazed over teary eyes.

"Aoyama." I began in a soft voice as I slightly cocked my head to the side with a look of compassion. "Don't mind. Just start again when you are ready. Okay?" I asked whereupon she only nodded sheepishly before taking a deep breath.

"So, what is it?" I asked once again after the girl finally managed to look me in the eyes again without bursting out in tears of embarrassment. "Well, ..I.. I wanted to ask you if you... if you could.. i-if you c-could.." the black haired started muttering in her wobbly voice before abruptly stopping and taking a deep breath, reaching out for a small pale pink envelope with a name written on it - Makoto Hanamiya.

I blinked twice in surprise by the sight of the envelope in her trembling hands before my eyes finally wandered over to her and a smug smile appeared on top of my lips. "Oho?" I asked, voice almost oozing with amusement whereupon Aoyama's cheeks only flushed in a even deeper shade of red.

"So you want to confess to this Makoto Hanamiya guy?" I concluded as I took the envelope sealed with a Sanrio character sticker to keep others from looking inside out of her hands, almost scrutinizing looking at the neatly written characters on it.

Aoyama nodded a little hesitation whereupon I just hummed, smile getting bigger, before I remembered again why she showed this to me. "So what did you need my help for?" I finally asked as I held the envelope up in hopes it could help my nosy self find out what was written on the letter inside of it as the black haired suddenly deeply bowed in front of me.

"Onegaishimasu...!" she mumbled while I just raised my eyebrow slowly beginning to understand what she wanted from me.

"C-Could you please give this to H-Hanamiya-k-kun..?" she continued, remaining in her bowing position as another silent sigh escaped my lips before I then finally stood up from my seat.

"How bothersome." I mumbled as I walked towards the classroom door, watching Aoyama's head shoot up from the corner of my eye. "You owe me one for this." I simply said with a halfhearted wave before I left the classroom, wending my way towards the school entrance.

"Hey, does one of you maybe know where I could find Makoto Hanamiya?" I asked two guys that crossed my path as they only exchanged a unreadable look between each other before finally addressing me. "Eh, H-Hanamiya?" One of them asked a little startled as I simply gave him a nod. "Well, I guess he is at the gymnasium right now." the other one finally said whereupon I hurriedly thanked them before disappearing in the direction of the gymnasium - still kind of wondering why those two would react that way by the mere mentioning of the name "Hanamiya".

The closer I got to the gymnasium the louder the almost deafening sound of squeaking Jordans and dribbling of the newly bought basketballs got, but as soon as I stepped over the threshold it all stopped and my eyes met with six Kirisaki Daiichi players who were piercing me with curious gazes.

Sure, I noticed some of them in class but since we never talked I didn't bother learning their names or even pay the slightest bit of attention to them.

"Nice legs." I suddenly heard the guy in the jersey #10 with the long purple hair that reached over his eyes covering them completely comment, followed by the loud pop of his bubble gum bubble while I just rolled my eyes at his words and stepped a little bit closer to the other second-years.

"Which one of you is Makoto Hanamiya?" I simply asked as a player - and probably the captain - with the jersey #4 stepped forward, piercing me with his greyish brown eyes.

"That would be me." he said in a gruff tone of voice as he raised his notable thick eyebrows, scanning me from head to toe as a low questioning sound escaped his throat. "And you are?" he asked, eyes narrowed a little and his head held so high it was obvious how he looked down on me as my jaw clenched.

Who the fuck does that guy think he is!?, I asked myself, accidentally screwing the pale pink envelope inside my pocket up as somebody suddenly reached inside of it, ripping it away from me.

"Oh~? Hanamiya, look at this!" the guy with the jersey #10 exclaimed, popping another bubble, while holding up Aoyama's envelope with a amused smile on his lips.

"You bastard.. give that back to me!" I scowled in a tight taut voice as I hopelessly jumped up and down hoping to yank that envelope out of his hands, but with him being at least fifteen centimeters taller than me it was impossible. "Try to get it~" he said in a honeyed voice, a gloating grin appearing by the sight of me struggling, until the one who seemed to be Hanamiya took the envelope out of his teammates hands and ripped it open, reading it as a mischievous shit eating grin that caused my flesh to crawl spread across his lips.

"Hn." the second-year suddenly said before starting to laugh at the words written on the love letter in his hands causing my blood to boil.

"Are you for real!?" Hanamiya asked spitefulness tinting his words, holding the love letter up while I just stared at him with a dangerous glinting in my eyes. "Give that back!" I growled in a gravelly voice causing him to snort. "Oh? You want it back?" he asked with that annoying shit eating grin of his before he threw the letter over his shoulder for his other teammates to read, while I just stood there with my fists clenched so hard my knuckles started to turn white.

"Piece of shit..!" I growled from the back of my throat which just seemed to amuse him even more. "What the fuck is your problem!?" I yelled at him, hauling off to punch that mischievous smile off his face as suddenly Aoyama's face flashed in front of my inner eye and I stopped midway.

 _Onegaishimasu..._ It was almost as if I could hear her wobbly sheepish voice in the back of my head. _C-Could you please give this to H-Hanamiya-k-kun?_

I lowered my head.

"Oh?" Hanamiya asked surprised because of this outcome. "I thought you wanted to punch me?" he continued teasingly as I only bit my tongue and turned around to leave the gymnasium.

"Tell me your reply at four. I'm gonna wait for you at the vending machine near the library." I mumbled in a deadly calm voice before quietly walking out of the gymnasium, trying to hold my anger inside of me until I had left Hanamiya's sight, but as soon as I stepped over the threshold and turned the corner it all came pouring out of me and before I even realized it I had punched the painted walls of the gymnasium with such a force it probably sprained my hand.

Why?, I asked myself as I walked towards the place I told Hanamiya to meet me at.

Why the fuck did Aoyama like somebody like him!?

No matter how hard I thought about this it just didn't add up. Aoyama was a beyond nice, sweet, shy and pleasant girl while Hanamiya was the exact opposite - a disgusting, mischievous, arrogant bastard who probably got lost on his way to hell and ended up here.

"Hm, you really are here." the gruff voice of Hanamiya reached my ears bringing me back into reality as I only narrowed my eyes by the sight of him.

Speaking of the devil.

"So?" I asked, ready to hear his rejection.

"Hn. Why not." he said as my eyes widened in astonishment at the words that just left his lips. "Really!?" I asked confused before warily backing away one step. "Why?" I continued as I could feel an uneasy feeling developing inside my guts.

"Teasing you seems like a good pastime. That's why." Hanamiya simply said with a sadistic grin before roughly grabbing my chin to force my eyes to lock with his.

"Wait- What did you just say!?" I asked confused, trying to back away even further until I bumped with my back against the cold metal of the vending machine.

"Hn." The Kirisaki Daiichi player released me from his grip and then took one step away from me. "I said I'm agreeing to being your boyfriend or whatever you want to call it." he said as I just stared at him dumbfounded.

"B-Boyfriend!?" I yelled disapproving.

"How about you tell me your name now? Unless you would prefer it if I just called you by whatever I feel like?" Hanamiya asked while I just stood there like in trance, still trying to comprehend what the hell he just said to me as he suddenly pulled my student ID out of the pocket of my backpack.

"H-Hey-!" I yelled, trying to rip it out of his hands as Hanamiya simply scanned the small plastic card before throwing it over his shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I growled at him while he only ignored me walking away.

"See ya. Yokoyama Mami." he said waving halfheartedly before then disappearing in the direction of the school gates.

I slid down the vending machine. What the hell just happened!?


	2. The Little Things About You

At least thirty minutes probably had passed since Hanamiya accepted the love letter he thought was mine and told me he would be my boyfriend and in those thirty minutes I let my mind run wild coming up with only one possible explanation for this-

Aoyama forgot to write her name under the love letter which was why Hanamiya thought the feelings written on the pale pink paper were mine.

"I got a boyfriend.." I kept repeating over and over like a mantra in a dangerously calm monotone voice, clenching my knees digging my long nails into the bare skin of my legs while rocking forwards and backwards still dumbfounded about what had happened until the sudden ringing of my phone that reached my ears caused me to abruptly stop.

A little hesitating I took my phone out of my pocket and opened it reading the caller ID - Aoyama Chizuka - as my gaze immediately changed by the sight of the characters on my phone screen and I hurriedly accepted the call.

"Ah, Yokoyama-chan? H-Here's Aoyama Chi-" the small tight voice at the other end of the line began as I suddenly interrupted her before she could even finish saying her full name.

"Did you write your name under the love letter, Aoyama?!" I burst out trying to keep a calm voice but failing miserably as I bit my bottom lip nervously waiting for a reply but nothing but silence followed from the other end.

"A-Aoyama, did you forget to write your name under the love letter?" I asked now a little scared in a tone of voice so calm it almost seemed daunting.

A quiet awkward laugh became hearable on the other end. "Ah, I think I was so nervous I forgot.." she mumbled in such a low tone it was almost hard to understand what she had just said. "Uhm, but why are you asking this, Yokoyama-chan? D-Did something happen?" she continued a little confused because of my unnatural behavior.

"D-Did you... d-did you already speak with H-Hanamiya-k-kun?" she stuttered and I knew without even having to see her face that her cheeks probably had flushed in a hundred shades of deep dark red as soon as Hanamiya's name slipped over her lips.

I swallowed dry as I nervously wrapped my free arm around my legs. "Ah,.. I did." I said almost feeling the rough grip of his hand around my chin again.

"A-And what did h-he say?!" Aoyama asked her voice almost becoming high pitched with excitement as I started to feel like there was broken glass in my throat keeping me from talking. I covered my phone with the palm of my hand and took a deep long breath before then finally pressing the phone against my ear again.

"He thought the letter was mine." I said, nails painfully digging into my skin. "And he said he would agree to be my boyfriend." I added almost hearing the sound of Aoyama's heart shattering into one million pieces as those words reached her brain causing nothing but a deathly seeming silence to follow.

"I understand." Aoyama finally said in such a emotionless tone of voice it was enough to make me choke on whatever empty words I wanted to say.

"Thank you anyway." she suddenly added dangerously quiet before hanging up on me as I buried my head in my lap silently closing my phone again. It took me moments of silence before I finally build up the strength to get up and finally go home which I didn't really understand. After all I wasn't the one who was just told that the boy I love mistook my confession for the one of someone who I trusted and decided to date her.

I couldn't sleep that night because of what had happened and even though this was just one immense misunderstanding I couldn't help but feel like the bottom of someones shoe.

At first I thought about simply staying at home today but since I didn't want to get into another contention with my mom because of me skipping school, I tried to brush all my remorse aside and wend my way to school to try to fix whatever this thing that was going on was.

I already noticed the basketball player from probably a mile away as I leaned against the school gates and stared at his evil little head so intensely the other students started to whisper. Only after Hanamiya finally stopped in front of me and flicked my forehead I finally awoke from my trance like stance. "We gotta talk." I simply said with an urgent look whereupon Hanamiya only raised his notable thick eyebrows a annoyed sound escaping the back of his throat before he lastly followed me to a quiet corner of the schoolyard.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" he asked as I finally had stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, well, remember ow you told me yesterday you are going to be my boyfriend?" I asked whereupon the black haired just snorted at my idiotic question.

"What kind of question is this? Baaaka." he said as I just rolled my eyes to the back of my head in annoyance simply ignoring the part of his answer where he called me an idiot.

"Yeah, about that.." I began. "The love letter you read wasn't mine. A girl from my class simply asked me to deliver it to you since she was too shy to do it on her own." I explained as the basketball player only raised his eyebrows at my words.

"You do know we are in the same class." he began causing me to take one step back in surprise. "W-We are?"

"I already thought that it wasn't from you since you don't seem like a total idiot who seriously believes giving a love letter to someone would work." Hanamiya only said ignoring my question while I placed a hand over my chest not knowing how to react because of the fact that I had just received something similar to a compliment from the basketball player.

"Wait but if you knew that the love letter wasn't mine.. why did you-?" I began as Hanamiya only lazily fixed his backpack. "Like I said; teasing you seems like a good pastime." he said locking eyes with mine as I took one step back by the sight of the perverted fire in his eyes which only burned stronger the more you tried to put it out.

"So was that it with the talking? Are you going to suck my dick now?" the basketball player suddenly asked as a disgusted look flashed across my face. "Wha- No!?" I yelled flinching away from him. "Why the fuck would you even expect me to let something like ..that anywhere near my mouth!?" I growled while Hanamiya only grinned at my reaction in amusement.

A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly started to lose my nerves. "Do you seriously think that somebody like you could be my boyfriend?" I asked annoyed giving him an emotionless laugh. "Oho?" Hanamiya asked with the shadow of a smug smile on his lips. "And why shouldn't I be able to call myself that?" he added raising his thick eyebrows causing mine to narrow.

"Well, let's start with your eyebrows." I began pointing at them with a put on disgusted look. "Actually- your complete face." I continued while Hanamiya just stared at me amused yet surprisingly silent listening to what I had to say. This was a game for him so of course he decided to let his opponent show what they got before he would crush them. Usage of dirty tricks probably.. definitely included.

"Your eyebrows are way too thick and the way they are thinner to the ends is just weird. Your eyes have a strange form and make you look like some disgusting sleazy old pervert who lies in the wait on school girls. Meanwhile your hair looks like hay that you painted black before you glued it onto your head." I began my tirade as I took a strand of his locks between my fingers before releasing it in disgust and cleansing my skin with some wet wipes from the contact with it.

"Also you are way too short for me and your pale skin makes you look like a NEET who hasn't left his room in years.." I continued throwing away the used wet wipes in the trash can only a couple of meters away from us. "Oh, and besides your voice is pretty annoying and let's not get started on your personality."

"Hmm." Hanamiya hummed with a mischievous glinting in his eyes before taking one step forward, reducing the space between us to a barely existent minimum.

"Since we are at it. All the makeup you use makes you look like a gyaru doing after-school prostitution, your hair looks like a cheap porn star wig you ordered online and your ears are way too big making you look like Dumbo, the flying elephant." he started.

"And it seems like you are blind too." I added onto my list as I glared at the basketball player with narrowed eyes.

"Hn." he simply replied before letting his eyes suddenly wander down to my skirt. "And you are seventeen years old but still wearing panties from the children's wear department." he added causing my eyes to widen in shock before I hurriedly pressed my skirt down with my hands.

Hanamiya snorted at my reaction. "So you actually do." he said looking down on me before turning around to leave. "See ya in class, Mami."


	3. Lovely Presents

Class had already been going on for about thirty minutes and till this moment I haven't been paying attention to a single word that came out of Takeshi-sensei's mouth, since I was way too deep in thought, busy with the question how I could get rid of Hanamiya. Only the steady bubblegum popping rhythm of the purple haired basketball player, who seemed to go by the name of Hara Kazuya, behind me brought me back to reality for a short amount of time every couple of minutes.

Again the bubble Hara was blowing from his chewing gum popped loudly and ripped me out of thoughts, whereupon I opened my eyes with a silent sigh and stared directly into the purple haired's face. I almost jumped up startled, but as soon as I noticed the smirk on Hara's lips my shock turned into anger and stopped me.

"What the fuck do you want!?" I almost growled at the basketball player in front of me. "Oh, how scary, Yokoyama!" he said poorly pretending being scared, whereupon I simply rolled my eyes annoyed at his question.

"Again." I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked one more time, as the bubble he was blowing popped and covered his entire mouth. "Takeshi-sensei told us to pair up." he mumbled, while trying to get rid of the chewing gum on his face as I just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"And what made you think I would want to pair up with you?" I asked, as the corner of his mouth moved up and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Hmm, what makes you think you have a say in this~?" he asked me, with a shadow of a sadistic smile on his face, whereupon another sigh escaped my lips. "Fine." I said, lightly massaging my temples.

 _Arguing with this guy is hopeless._

To my surprise, till the ringing of the school bell announced the end of class, Hara didn't make any comments towards me or tried to exchange a word with me at all and in all honesty, I was thankful for this.

"I want each group to hand in their finished tasks!" Takeshi-sensei said in his orotund voice, as I simply looked down on my papers, with barely five sentences written down. I just couldn't concentrate today at all and kept losing myself in thoughts, wondering about Aoyama. This was probably the first time in years she wasn't present in school and the more time passed, the more worried I became.

"Hey. Wake up." Hara's rather appealing voice said, while lazily waving his notebook in front of my face, causing me to come back to reality. "I gotta go, so you give Takeshi-sensei the notes." the basketball player said, before throwing his papers on my desk as I just stared at him, a little confused about his actions.

"Hm? What is it?" the male asked, slightly cocking his head to the side, whereupon I just shook my head, before then getting up and giving his notes to the teacher.

Sure, I kind of still wondered why Hara didn't just hand in his notes himself, saying that I didn't contribute anything to it at all, which was true, but instead let the teacher believe we worked together on this. Maybe it was just because he didn't feel like arguing or because he didn't want to get a bad remark because we failed to work together, even though this was the task.

Either way, it was surprising to me, but since we are talking here about a person who always hangs around Satan's lost son, Hanamiya Makoto, I decided not to ask any dumb questions and just accept the fact that apparently even somebody like Hara Kazuya does something nice once in a blue moon and move on with my life.

"Ah, Yokoyama-chan! Wanna go grab something to eat by the conveniece store across the street?" a group of girls from my class suddenly asked me. "Sure!" I smiled, before I walked back to my seat and started packing my stuff away first, noticing a piece of bubble gum on top of my notebook.

 _Hara?_

"Yokoyama, are you coming or not?" one of the girls yelled, causing me to jump a little startled, before I shuffled the piece of bubble gum in my pocket and hurriedly ran over to them, "I'm coming!"


	4. Sweet Kisses

"Yokoyama, you're so mean!" Ayaka whined as we finally arrived back in school from our trip to the convenience store across the street, while watching me like a starving dog taking a bite from my Yakitori Pan.

"Mh, so good~!" I almost purred teasingly, while licking my lips, as the girl in front of me started to pout. "Common, just give me a bite already? Pretty please~?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible, whereupon I simply stared at her for a couple of moments, pretending to think about it, before suddenly shoving the rest of my Yakitori Pan with one go in my mouth.

"A bite from what?" I asked with stuffed mouth, as Ayaka grabbed me by my uniform and started shaking me back and forth. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she whined, while I just swallowed the bread in my mouth and then blew her my like Yakitori Pan smelling breath in her face. "Yokoyama, you're so cruel!" the shorty in front of me yelled with teary eyes equal to a hungry puppy's, as the other girls simply stared at her with amused looks on their faces.

"Ah, this was the best thing I ate in weeks." I continued teasing her, whereupon Ayaka dramatically dropped on her knees, pitying herself while I just took out a kiwi milk juice box from my backpack, ripping the straw open, sticking it in the top of the carton.

"What class do we have now again?" another one of the girl, Nica, suddenly asked, as I took a short sip from my juice box. "Math, but Umezo-sensei is absent today, so Yoshijirou-sensei is taking over his class-" the vice class president informed us but before he could even finish his sentence, all of us started choking on our food out of shock, interrupting him.

"Y-Yoshijirou-sensei!?" I repeated in disbelieve. "D-Did anybody of you even do the homework for today?" Ayaka asked, looking around herself, whereat every single one of us shook our heads.

"I can't get detention for not having my homework again!" Nica whined, as I immediately threw my math book and my notes out of my backpack and hurriedly started to write something down. "Oi! Don't you dare to let us be the only one without homework!" the girls yelled, trying to pull me away from my desk to get me to stop.

"Cut that shit out!" I cursed loudly, continuing to scribble some notes on my papers, when somebody suddenly opened the door to the classroom and all of us immediately froze, not even daring to look at the person that just entered, out of fear it was our substitute teacher for this lesson.

I once heard that you can die from only looking him in the eye- of course I didn't believe this though, but you could never be to careful-

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a gruff voice that definitely didn't belong to Yoshijirou appeared behind me, whereat I immediately turned around and looked into the greyish-green eyes of Hanamiya. A displeased sound escaped from the back of my throat, as I rolled my eyes at him. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" I growled, answering his question with a question of my own. "Shouldn't you be busy offering sacraffices to Satan or something?" I scowled, while Hanamiya simply raised both of his eyebrows in amusement.

 _Oh, he loved how much he annoyed me._

"I was told you were seriously in class and not somewhere on your knees in front of the guys from the baseball team and I had to see this with my own eyes to believe it." he answered, as I simply rolled my eyes at this answer. "Charming." I said giving him an emotionless smile, as the voice of one of the girls interrupted our little chat.

"Are you.. Are you two together?" Nica asked, reminding me again of the fact that we weren't alone, whereupon I only squinted disgusted because of her question.

"No!"

"Sure."

As soon as those four letters left Hanamiya's mouth the girls immediately jumped up from their chairs and started asking a million questions,

"What!?",

"Since when!?",

"How did you two even get together!?",

"How the hell did this even happen!?",

before they all suddenly yelled with one voice, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!?"

Irritated massaging my temples I tried to reach for my kiwi milk, as Hanamiya suddenly took it right in front of my eyes away from me, taking a long sip.

"Indirect k-kiss!" the girls screeched again with one voice, while I just stared at them with eyes devoid of life, before then looking back at the basketball player, who was just about to completely empty my juice carton.

"Give that back already!" I growled at him and yanked it out of his hands again. "Interrupting my break.. drinking my kiwi milk.. who the fuck do you even think you are?" I mumbled, more to myself, before placing the straw of my juice box between my lips to take a sip as I suddenly noticed how everybody's gazes were literally glued to us and Ayaka and Nica fell with a loud crash on the ground.

"I-Indirect kiss.." one of the girls stuttered, whereupon I immediately jumped up from my seat and threw the juice box forcefully out of the window next to me. "Shut up with your _indirect kiss_ shit!" I growled in the exact same moment as the door to the classroom opened up again and Yoshijiro-sensei's sharp gaze landed on me.

"Yokoyama Mami! Detention!" he shouted in his penetrating voice, while Hanamiya stared at me with the shadow of an amusing grin on his lips.

 _God I hate you._


	5. School Girl Crushes

No, Makoto Hanamiya and I were not dating, never were dating and never would date, neither in this life nor - if reincarnation really existed - in any following life, yet due to the latest occurrences people found it hard to believe this.

Every time I looked up from my papers to copy the notes from the blackboard, I noticed the piercing gazes of literally everybody in class, staring at me - and Hanamiya, but he did not even care that people were looking at him and neither did I - like those annoying tourists who often come to Tokyo and stare in awe and fascination at the dumbest, simplest things you could possibly imagine.

"Take a goddamn picture, that will last longer.." I growled in a undertone but still-, as soon as those words left my mouth Yoshijiro's sharp gaze landed on me again, saying without words _Double your detention, Yokoyama Mami_ , whereupon silent sigh escaped my lips putting my head on my desk.

"I need to get something from the teachers lounge," Yoshijirou suddenly said after loudly clearing his throat, "So everybody continue to work on your tasks." he added, with a obvious glance in my direction, before finally leaving the classroom, allowing me to breathe again.

 _What a day, and it just has started._

"Ne, Yokoyama, are you seriously dating Hanamiya-kun?" Ayaka suddenly asked, whereupon another sigh escaped my lips. "I'm not dating him, I was never dating him and I will never in my life date him. Thanks for asking though." I simply replied. "But-"

"No _but_ s didn't you just hear what she said?" One of the boys, who went by the name of Hayato Yamazaki, suddenly interrupted her and immediately became the new center of attention whereupon he, probably a little uncomfortable with all the eyes glued to him, scratched the back of his head, as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Just leave Yokoyama alone already.." he almost mumbled, yet his words were clear enough so I could understand them.

I once heard that Hayato had some type of crush on me, but since the blonde never confessed to me, or made it in any other way clear that he was interested in me, I didn't even bother asking him if those rumors were true, nor did I care, to be quiet frank.

"Ehh, come on, Hayato~! We just want to know the truth! Yokoyama doesn't mind us asking her!" one of the girls suddenly said, before looking at me, waiting for me to approve this statement. "Well, actually-"

"Of course she isn't dating Hanamiya! Just look at her and look at.. _him_!" Hayato blared pointing in my direction and then in Hanamiya's, whereupon the basketball player simply raised his eyebrows in surprise and a slight mischievous smirk appeared on his lips, as I could literally hear the gears churning in his head.

"Oh?" the black haired finally asked, "Aren't you the guy that tried to confess to _Mami_ on the last class trip?" he continued in a clearly amused tone of voice, almost ridiculing him.

" ** _M-Mami_**?!" The blonde repeated, flinching away in disgust by the sound of my first name coming out of Hanamiya's mouth, as confusing whispering immediately spread through the room.

 _What the fuck was Hanamiya doing?!_ , I asked myself as my eyes kept wandering between the two males, nervously biting my thumb, while wondering what would happen next.

"You bastard..! W-Who the fuck do you even think you are?! Calling Yokoyama by her first name!?" Hayato yelled, fists clenched so hard that you could even see his white turning knuckles. "Her boyfriend of course, baakaaa!" Hanamiya simply replied, not even take the other male or his slowly growing anger the slightest bit seriously.

"Quit playing with me!" the blonde growled in a voice so deep it seemed like nothing more than a dark shadow of his normal one slowly crawling out of his throat. "Big talk from somebody who's birth certificate is nothing more but an apology letter from the condom factory." the basketball player replied, head held so high it was obvious how he looked down at the other male, as a loud chuckle suddenly escaped my throat.

Hurriedly I pressed my hands on my mouth, trying to stop the laughter before anyone could notice but it was already too late for that. "Oh goddamnit!" I muttered as all eyes again landed on me and my wish that everybody would finally believe me, when I said I was not dating Hanamiya receded slowly into the distance.

"See? Even Mami thinks you are nothing but a joke." Hanamiya continued, but instead of another remark from Hayato, nothing but silence and the not so secret whispering of our classmates followed his words again, whereat I immediately jumped up from my seat.

"N-No, it's not like that!" I yelled at Hanamiya before the anger in my voice turned into sorrow and my glance wandered to Hayato. "It's not like that.." I repeated in a voice so soft, so quiet the blonde could no longer bear to look at me, let alone be in the same room as me. "Hayato-" I almost whispered as the male turned around to leave the classroom, as Hanamiya suddenly put an arm around me, pressing my smaller body closer to his.

"Cut that shit out you, sleazy bastard!" I growled at the black haired, but he didn't even bother to listen or look at me, instead his gaze was fixated on Hayato.

"Goddamnit, let go of me already, Hanamiya!" I continued, as the adressed suddenly came my face so close that I could almost feel his warm breath on my face, causing the blood in my body to rush to my cheeks, flushing them in a light pink tone barely noticeable on my slightly tanned cheeks.

For a short second- I didn't even dare to break the eye contact with the basketball player- Why? That I didn't know myself. Maybe it was because of his almost hypnotizing gaze, maybe because I didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of him and look away first, or maybe because I simply was too tired to continue talking back to him or doing anything against his actions, either way, for some reason I just wasn't able to avert my gaze, till the sudden sound of somebody forcefully slamming the door open brought me back to reality and with a brief side glance I could see Hayato dash out of the classroom.

For a moment nothing but a heavy silence that seemed so incredibly long to me followed, even though it probably lasted barely a minute, until the whispering in class started again.

"What the fuck were you even trying to do there!?" I growled at Hanamiya as quiet as possible, pushing his body away from mine. "Hn, why do you care? Do you like that guy?" the black haired simply counter questioned.

"I swear to god not even 24 hours have passed since you decided to become my boyfriend and you are already driving me insane!" I mumbled massaging my temples, while Hanamiya simply glanced at me, as his lips curled into a smirk made out of a mixture of mischievousness and sadism.

"..Don't even say what you are thinking right now out loud." I grumbled at the black haired in the exact same moment as he opened his mouth to add another, probably disgusting sexual, remark whereupon a dark chuckle escaped his throat.

"Yokoyama Mami and Hanamiya Makoto, are you two now finally done flirting?" Yoshijirou's tight penetrating voice all of a sudden asked, causing me to jump up startled without even noticing, taking a small step behind Hanamiya.

 _When the hell did he even get back?!_ , I asked myself completely puzzled.

"Hanamiya Makoto, Detention. And Yokoyama Mami, you can add another hour to your already accumulated time." Yoshijirou finally said, whereupon I let my head hang down.

 _I'm cursed._


	6. Endless Daydreams

I remember how I was always taught as a child, to love every single living being, but in Hanamiya's case this was simply impossible.

This day just seemed like a bad dream I simply couldn't awake from and the fact that I could spend some extra time with Hanamiya, outside of class, turned this bad dream into a complete nightmare. I actually even thought about a couple of ways for me to ditch detention, willing to do anything just to not have to spent even more time than necessary with Hanamiya, but before I could put any of those plans into action, Yoshijirou sensei appeared literally out of no where, as if he could sense what I was about to do, and dragged me by my ear to detention, not releasing me until I sat down on my chair and he finished giving the supposedly supervising teacher clear instructions about not letting me leave the room, under any circumstances.

A long silent sigh escaped my lips as Yoshijirou sensei finally left the room as I let my gaze wander around, glaring at Hanamiya, who thank god sat almost three seats away from me, since our teacher probably did not want that we cause anymore trouble together. Only a gruff sound escaped the basketball player's throat as he noticed my look, before a smug amused expression spread across his face and I flinched away a little in disgust.

Twenty minutes had now already passed since detention started and till now the teacher hadn't looked up from his book even once, probably too absorbed in the pervy magazine he was actually hiding behind it. Some of the guys behind me were sleeping, only giving small snoring sounds from them while one tried to draw on their faces. Some others started doing their homework already whereas I, on the other hand, spent my time thinking about possible ways of getting my revenge, while doodling all over an empty site in my notebook, as the sound of someone packing their things reached my ear and in the corner of my eye I saw Hanamiya standing up, walking over to the supervising teacher, saying something.

"Ok, Makoto, you can go." the teacher replied, without even looking up from his hidden magazine, whereupon my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wai-Wait-, Hanamiya!" I called, trying to get the males attention, as he raised an eyebrow because of this before actually walking over to me. "What do you want?" he asked in his gruff tone of voice, as I squinted at him because of that question. "I wanted to ask you how you like the weather today." I said sarcastically. "What do you think, I want to know why you can already leave."

"Because the school counselor wants to talk to me. Baaaka!" Hanamiya simply replied, flicking my forehead before leaving the room with these words, while I tried to fight the urge to throw my book at him as an idea popped into my mind and I immediately walked over to the teacher, stopping in front of him, waiting for him to finally notice me.

"Mami, what do you want?" He finally asked after a couple of moments, absent minded flipping the page of his magazine, as his nose puffed up and his cheeks flushed in a deep shade of scarlet red, making it beyond obvious how he was getting excited about some woman right now, whereupon I simply rolled my eyes. "Ah, sensei, Hanamiya just reminded me that the counselor wanted to talk to me today as well.." I said, looking at him with big innocent eyes, as his orbs that seemed all this time like they were glued to his magazine, wandered up to me.

"Makoto said he was the only one here who had to talk to Yagi-chan." he simply said, as a small vein appeared on my forehead. "A-Ah, but, he couldn't possibly know that I have an appointment with him as well-" I began, but before I could even finish talking, the teacher interrupted me. "Mami, listen.. I know that Makoto is your boyfriend." the older male began sighing, closing his book and the magazine inside it, before placing it on the table in front of him.

 _You got to be kidding me!_

"You two are still young and all lovey-dovey, I understand, but I can't let you go, or I will be in big trouble. After all, rules are rules." he continued, while I only stared at him dumbfounded. "But-" I began, as he suddenly held up one finger, telling me like this to be quiet. "Mami, I can not let you go. You simply have to bear it for thirty-five more minutes to be without him." he continued, while I just stood there, with eyes devoid of life, not being able to reply.

"Now sit down already." the teacher finally said, turning me around, whereupon I plopped down on my seat, feeling like nothing but a soft breeze blew through my head right now.

"Hanamiya, that bastard-!" some of the boys behind me suddenly mumbled, sniffing, while drying their eyes with their sleeves, causing the angry vein on my forehead to reappear. "How can that punk not be happier with a girlfriend this in love with him-!" one added, as I finally blew a fuse and jumped up from my seat.

"I am not his girlfriend! Get that in your head already!" I growled at the boys behind me, grabbing the speaker of the last sentence by the collar, but instead of taking me seriously, they simply continued sniffing. "And she is a tsundere as well!? Goddamnit! Hanamiya! You bastard!" they cursed again, as I irritated started massaging my temples.

 _Trying to convince these idiots is hopeless._

* * *

It seemed like the remaining minutes just didn't want to pass, but as this detention that seemed like a eternity to me finally ended and the teacher released us again, I was of course the first one dashing out of the room. The only thing I wanted to do right now was to go home, maybe grab some snacks on my way and not see anybody from my school till tomorrow morning at 8.30AM again, but the gods did not seem to be on my side, since as soon as I turned the corner, I bumped into a hard chest and before I realized it, landed on my behind.

"Watch where you're going, punk." I growled as I got up from the floor, dusting my school uniform down, as the popping sound of a bubblegum bubble reached my ear and silent sigh escaped my lips. "Ah, Yokoyama is angry~!" Hara said in a honeyed voice, again poorly pretending to be afraid, as my annoyed expression softened a little and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Oh, it's only you." I mumbled, whereupon the purple haired cocked his head a little because of this remark. "Nevermind." I hurriedly said, shaking my head, hoping he would simply ignore me and walk away but it didn't seem that way. "Seem stressed." he noticed, continuing to chew on his gum, as I simply threw my schoolbag back over my shoulder.

"..Don't play nice with me." I replied walking past him, before stopping one last time. "Thanks for today though- I mean, for the notes- and the bubblegum." I mumbled quietly, not even looking at him. "But don't expect anything in return." I continued, whereupon a light chuckle escaped Hara's throat.

"Hmm~? Too bad, I already thought of _something_ you could do." he said with a small grin on his lips. "And you _do_ owe me one now~, Yokoyama." he added, before disappearing in the hallway behind the corner.

"Great.." I mumbled to myself, kicking the dust in front of my feet away.

 _I can't wait for this day to end._


	7. Sleepy Dates

The next day came fast, way too fast in my opinion, but since I had no other option than either going to school where Hanamiya could continue his daily quest of annoying me, while everybody believed we were just some lovey-dovey couple that liked to playfully tease each other or staying at home and getting into a fight with my mother because I didn't went to school, while I could listen to my half-sisters penetrating deafening screams all day, I decided to choose the first option, ignore the basketball player and go to school.

My plan of simply treating Hanamiya like air, in hopes he would loose his interest and leave me be, went actually pretty well in the first lesson, and even during lunch break he stayed quiet, but even though I had my peace right now, I didn't believe the slightest bit that this thing was over and he would leave me alone now. If anything, this was only the calm before the storm-

Next lesson according to our schedule was physical education, and even though this was together with the scientific ones of my least favourite subjects, our teacher, Aoki Mamoru, made this class at least kind of pleasant. He was probably one of the nicest teachers here at school, maybe because he was still young and hadn't developed a strong hatred for children yet, or maybe because he was still kind of good looking and managed to get laid unlike the majority of the male teachers here which kept him happy and in good spirits, but actually, as long as he didn't mind it if I didn't participate that much in his class, I didn't care.

I usually participated in the first twenty minutes of class where we had to warm up, stretch and run a couple of laps, but after that, I disappeared from the court and either lazed around somewhere or took a nap on the stand, till class finished, and just like always, this lesson was no exception-

As soon as the warming up ended I laid down on one of the seating rows and closed my eyes for a little bit, hoping I could maybe catch up on some sleep from last night, but in vain, since not only a small snoring sound kept interrupting me from falling asleep and then, only after approximately fifteen minutes a volleyball landed right on the seating row in front of me, not only waking me up from my restless nap, but also a guy with messy black hair and a sleeping mask covering his eyes, who seemed to have been trying to catch up on his sleep here as well.

"Ah- shit-!" I heard some of the boys curse, as the male took his sleeping mask off, before picking up the volleyball, looking around for the person that had just awakened him from his nap. "Seto-san, I'm sorry!" one of the boys apologized, carefully stepping closer to the stand. "Could we have our ball back?" he asked, as the guy who seemed to go by the name of Seto simply blinked at him, still sleepy with tired looking eyes, before throwing the ball back. "Just don't wake me up again." he simply mumbled, whereupon the boy immediately apologized again before walking off.

"Huh?" A low, kind of confused sound left the throat of the black haired in the row in front of me, as he finally noticed me, while I simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Who even are you?" I asked, whereupon the male simply squinted at me with his already pretty narrow eyes, wondering if I seriously meant this question. "Kentarō Seto. Not only am I in your class but you also interrupted our basketball training once." he simply said, rubbing his stiff neck, as I only blinked at him in reply.

 _Honestly, I should really pay more attention to the people around me._

"Anyways, if you don't mind.." Seto finally yawned, after I kept staying silent, as I just rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, just don't snore again.." I simply mumbled before getting back in a at least halfway comfortable position, whereupon the male only snorted because of that reply, before doing the same, continuing his nap.

* * *

"Yokoyama! Wake up!" the voice of Nica calling my name reached my ears, ripping me out of my light slumber, as I simply gave a displeased sound from me, carefully opening my eyes. "Is gym class over..?" I asked, looking down to the now empty seat row, while wary of my make up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Yes, now come on, we have to clean up!" she said a little nagging, pulling me by my arm down to the court, as I simply let her do as she pleases, wondering where the boy from before already went.

Still sleepily I toddled behind her back to the court, to help the others bringing the volleyballs and the net back, but since I was wearily not much of a help, I took my own sweet time, hoping somebody would get enough of my slowness and take over, but- for nothing. A sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed the last two volleyballs and walked back into the equipment room to put them away, as somebody suddenly closed the door behind me and turned the light off.

"You must be kidding me.." I mumbled to myself, throwing the balls back into the net, before carefully walking towards the door to leave, as out of no where I was swiftly pushed against the lockers by a figure and two arms landed right next to my head, like barricades, making it impossible for me to escape.

"Who the hell are you!?" I growled, squinting in hope I could recognize the figure in front of me as the slowly familiar getting bubble gum popping reached my ear and my eyes widened for a moment.

 _H-Hara!?_


	8. Seven Minutes In Heaven

One step.

Only one step separated me from the basketball player in front of me.

I swallowed dryly, staring at the outlines of Hara's body in the dark, trying to say something, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out.

"Hm, what is it, Yokoyama? Cat got your tongue?" he asked me in his cheeky honeyed voice, where I could immediately pick out the smirk on his lips, without even having to see them.

"What the fuck do you want!?" I finally managed to say, as a light chuckle escaped Hara's throat, before he suddenly moved his face dangerously close to mine. "What do you think?" he almost aspirated on my lips, placing his hand on my thigh, slowly creeping up the bare skin, as I simply stared at him, helplessly moving further against the cold metal of the lockers.

"H-Hara-" I began in a breathy voice, as I felt his fingers moving further up and my voice immediately disappeared, feeling like my throat was constricted. An amused laugh escaped the basketball players lips as he noticed how I didn't even scream for help or tried to push his hand away, but how could I? It was as if my mind went blank-

"Is that how that guy from the baseball team got you too, Yokoyama?" the purple haired suddenly asked, as my eyes widened in shock and I felt my breath stop for a moment. "What was his name again..?" Hara mumbled to himself, while I simply stared down at the ground, my long nails clawing the metal behind me.

 _Shut up-_

"Kisaragi Seiji, wasn't it?" he finally said, before grabbing my chin with his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Well, whatever-" he continued, spitting his bubblegum out, while his other hand disappeared from my thigh and instead touched my hip, slowly pushing my shorts down, as I suddenly grabbed it, adrenaline-fueled, wrapping my hand around his wrist with so much power, hoping I could manage to crush his bones like this.

"Oh?" A low surprised sound escaped his throat. "So is that about you and Kisaragi really true?" he asked, laughing almost mockingly, as I could feel my blood beginning to boil, and before I even realized it, I wrapped my arm around his throat, slowly getting away from the lockers, while staring at Hara with an expression in my eyes that could probably compare to that of a predator.

"Don't mention that name in my presence ever again." I growled in a low, rough voice, as suddenly the door to the equipment room was opened up.

"Yokoyama-chan?" Ayaka's voice reached my ears, causing me to immediately stop.

"What were you two doing in here?!" she asked, eyes widening in horror as she noticed my expression, whereupon I only released Hara again and dashed out of the room, ignoring her calls and pleads for me to please tell me what was going on there.

This had probably been nothing more than another try of Hanamiya to mess with me, but this time- I wouldn't let him go so easily.

 _Where is he!?_ , I asked myself as I strode through the hallways, before entering the, asides from only a few people, empty classroom, eyes meeting with Hanamiya's who was busy talking to some orange haired boy, whereupon a mischievous grin spread across his face and I could literally feel my fuse finally blowing.

Before I even realized it, my body started moving on it's own and in one go I had already kicked black haired's desk with such a brute force it collapsed with a loud sound, drawing the attention of everybody in the room on me.

"Don't fuck with me." I only growled at the black haired in front of me, ignoring all the other people around us, as Hanamiya simply raised his eyebrows at me, before a slightly surprised smirk appeared on his face, but not a single word passed his lips.

"Yokoyama!" Ayaka's voice reached my ears again, before she suddenly grabbed me by my arm, trying to pull me away from the basketball player, but my body just wouldn't move.

"It's even way more interesting than I thought teasing you would be." Hanamiya simply replied, looking just as unbothered as always, while I on the other hand probably seemed like I was on the edge to insanity, as I clenched my fist so hard, you could even see my white turning knuckles, hauling off to punch that annoying grin off his face, as suddenly a small hand wrapped around my arm, holding me back.

"Yokoyama!" Ayaka yelled again, trying to rip me out of my trance and bring me back to reality, but it seemed hopeless.

"Yokoyama!" she called my name again, and again- repeating it like a mantra, as I suddenly felt something warm on my leg and with a look down I noticed the blood dripping down my bare skin, as the adrenaline finally stopped and I came back to myself and let the female drag me after herself out of the classroom.

Even though I didn't feel anything during that adrenaline rush, no pain at all, it was now enough to make me lose consciousness. I could still hear Ayaka's scraps of conversation for a short moment, but she seemed to be so far away, and then- the darkness finally swallowed me.


End file.
